


Doctor Visits

by natashasbanner



Series: 30 Days of Bruce/Natasha Fluff [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce and Natasha go to their regular dental appointments and Natasha isn't a fan.





	Doctor Visits

**Author's Note:**

> This one is literally just tooth rotting fluff. Please enjoy :)

Natasha absolutely hated doctors and dentists were no exception. There was just something unsettling about someone sticking their fingers in her mouth while she was laid on her back. But she’d been ignoring the pain in her mouth for too long and it was time for their regular cleanings anyway. 

“I’ve been telling you to get that looked at for months,” Bruce said as he drove to their dentist’s office. 

Natasha held her jaw and glared over at him. “And I told you I was fine.” 

He let out a sigh, but let it drop. The rest of the ride to the dentist was silent and when he parked the car in front of the building she made no move to get out of the car. 

“If you want, I can sit with you,” he offered. 

Natasha shook her head and opened the car door. “It’s okay, let’s just get this over with.” 

Bruce lead the way into the building and checked them in at the reception desk. The small waiting room was empty and Bruce picked up an old National Geographic to flip through. He set the magazine in his lap and used one hand to turn the pages and the other one rested against her thigh while they waited to be called back. 

“Natasha?” One of the hygienists called for her as she walked into the waiting from. 

“That was quick,” she muttered under her breath and followed the woman down the hall to one of the exam cubicles. 

There weren’t separate exam rooms for patients, just little sectioned of cubicles with one of those dreadful chairs and a counter for the dentist. Natasha sat down in the chair and folded her hands in her lap. For the time being it was in an upright position. The hygienist clipped the paper bib around her neck and flipped through her file. 

“Dr. Adams will be in with you shortly.” 

Natasha nodded and relaxed a little, looking up at the tiny TV screen in the corner. Bruce walked by her cubicle a couple minutes later and spit his tongue out at her over the half wall as he passed. Natasha spit her tongue out back at him but winked as he was directed into the cubicle beside her. 

She leaned forward in the chair to look at him. 

“We can still make a run for it,” she stage whispered, only half joking. 

Bruce chuckled and looked at the hygienist who was flipping through his file. 

“You might want to keep an eye on that one, she’s a flight risk.” 

The hygienist eyed her with a raised eyebrow and Natasha shrank back into her chair. She glared at Bruce and vowed silently to get him back for that later. 

“Good morning, Natasha,” Dr. Adams said as he stepped into her cubicle. “How are you today?” he asked conversationally as he sat in the rolling stool beside her chair. 

“I’m alright,” she answered, fixing her features into a pleasant smile. 

“Let’s see what we’ve got today,” he said and stepped on the pedal to tilt her chair back. 

Natasha made a face, but scooted down as instructed until she was lying almost parallel to the floor. She watched Dr. Adams get his mask in place and snap on a pair of gloves and pick up the instruments for the metal tray near her head. The light above her turned on and she squinted against harsh brightness. 

“Open up for me.” 

Natasha opened her mouth and let Dr. Adams examine her teeth. Her eyes drifted over to Bruce’s cubicle. They’d started his cleaning already and the faint buzzing noise from the tools distracted her from the metal poking around in her mouth.

That is, until Dr. Adams touched the tooth that had been bothering her. She tensed up and her shook his head. 

“It looks like you’ve got a cavity back here Natasha.” He sounded disappointed in her. 

Natasha didn’t respond and was relieved when he finally took the tools out of her mouth and rolled away from her chair. 

“Make sure you make an appointment to get it filled on your way out today,” he instructed before leaving the cubicle. 

The hygienist started chattering mindlessly behind her, but Natasha wasn’t listening. She saw with her jaw clenched, a low growl building in her throat. She’d been dreading this appointment since they’d made it and now she’d have to come back a lot sooner than she’d like. Wonderful. 

Bruce appeared in the entrance of her cubicle with a crooked smile and a small plastic bag dangling from his fingers. 

“How’s it going?” he asked, moving to sit in the chair under the TV. 

“Not great,” she answered, crossing her arms. 

“Your wife’s got herself a pretty nasty cavity,” the hygienist answered for her, taking the stool by her head. “But I’m sure we can squeeze you in sometime next week to get it filled,” she assured her. 

“Great,” Natasha grumbled and heard Bruce snickering in the corner. 

She glared at him and opened her mouth to inform him that he’d be sleeping on the couch the next few nights, but was cut short by more dental instruments in her mouth. The cleaning felt like it took forever. Bruce and the hygienist chatted amicably while Natasha laid there uncomfortably. 

When it was finally over and she was able to sit normally again, Natasha sprang out of the chair. Bruce caught her hand and followed her back out to reception. They made the appointment for her filling for the following week and walked back out to the car. 

Natasha stopped at the passenger’s door and took a few deep breaths to clear the antiseptic smell out of her nose. 

“Do you want me take the morning off next week and come back with you?” Bruce asked once she was in her seat. 

She wanted to say no, that she was fine on her own, but his presence and his small talk with the hygienist had calmed her nerves enough to get through the simple cleaning. 

“That would be nice,” she said quietly, looking down at her hands to pick at her fingernails. “Thank you.” 

He reached across the center console and squeezed her wrist softly. “Anything for you, Nat.” 

Natasha grinned and looked at him. “You’re still sleeping on the couch tonight.” 

Bruce just laughed and shook his head as he backed out of the parking spot. 


End file.
